


The One Where Flayn Gets a Friend

by CuratorOfFluff



Series: Golden Opportunities and Second Chances [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flayn needs friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How to Bond ft Tea Parties, Minor Angst, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seriously lots of Flayn Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratorOfFluff/pseuds/CuratorOfFluff
Summary: Flayn has never had many friends, and not from a lack of trying. With such an overbearing family, it's hard to make connections.Seteth had good reason to worry about her wellbeing, though after a fateful incident he finds himself no longer her sole guardian.Friendships often come in all shapes and forms, and perhaps more than just lessons await Flayn in the classroom.[An Edelgard & Flayn friendship tale. Connected to my other story, "The One Where Byleth Decides She's Had Enough Of Everyone Acting Like Infants."]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Golden Opportunities and Second Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171448
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. How Bonds Begin

The last month had been interesting for Flayn, to say the least. She spent almost 2 weeks underground, nigh-comatose and drained of a significant portion of her blood, and the rest of the month bed-ridden and recovering under the watchful eye of a very, _very_ anxious Seteth. The revelation that Jeritza of all people was the masked marauder parading around the monastery was such a shock that even Flayn could barely believe it, and he was the one who’d _kidnapped_ her. 

In spite of all this, Flayn was even more energetic than usual. Somehow, Seteth had been convinced to enroll her as Professor Byleth’s student under the Black Eagle house. She _was_ the one who saved Flayn, after all, and there was no safer place in all of Garreg Mach than at the ex-mercenary’s side. 

The fledgling dragon was beside herself with joy, thoughts swimming with the possible scenarios that her school days might bring. Flayn fantasized about tea parties with friends, hair-braiding over some light gossip, long study group nights turning into impromptu sleep-overs; the possibilities were nigh-endless. Flayn was more than willing to admit that some of these scenes were probably unrealistic, having been influenced by one-too-many young adult novel she’d smuggled out of the library and hidden somewhere Seteth would never think to look (her undergarment drawer), but the thoughts still made her giddy. 

Flayn found herself on her merry way towards her very first day of classes, practically skipping through Garreg Mach’s enormous halls. The girl did her best to temper her outward glee, not wishing for her classmates to think her _too_ childish, though it was a great challenge considering the occasion. However, the scores of people who stopped to chat with her and remind Flayn of her recent imprisonment did a wonderful job of dampening her spirits. 

Determined to put these thoughts to rest, Flayn decided instead to think about which person she was most excited to get acquainted with.

Dorothea was always so very friendly, and the young dragon doubted they’d have much trouble getting along. A commoner was sure to have very different perspectives from the nobles that so frequently attempted to interact with Flayn, so getting to know the brunette songstress might be fun. Bernadetta was a loner, and in some ways Flayn felt a kindred spirit within the squirrelly archer. Both had been closed off from the world by their fathers, albeit for entirely different reasons, so perhaps there was room to bond there. 

Caspar was a boisterous and somewhat foolhardy young man, but he had a good heart. Flayn heard how the aspiring warrior had charged headlong into the Death Knight during her rescue and bought valuable time for his classmates to coordinate a proper assault, so she wanted to at least be given the chance to say ‘thank you.’ 

Linhardt was perhaps Caspar’s polar opposite. ‘Lazy’ is a word she hears most frequently attached to the sleepy noble, and the aspiring scholar is most often seen keeping to himself. Perhaps the only thing he and Capsar have in common is that neither is afraid to speak their minds, something which no doubt strengthens their unlikely friendship. Sometimes, however, Flayn could swear there was something _more_ between the two, but then again, perhaps she really had been reading too many dramatic romance novels.

Ferdinand could also be considered an opposing force to Linhardt. Ferdinand always strove for excellence, even when it was clearly out of his reach. He had a very clear vision as to what a ‘noble’ should be, and he wasn’t afraid to push his ideals on others. It made him seem overbearing, but Flayn could tell he just wanted what was best for his classmates. 

Petra was a strange character to Flayn. Hailing from the far-off land of Brigid, the fledgling dragon hoped they could bond over cultural exchange. The foreign princess served as a window into the world at large, a prospect that excited Flayn to no end. She could learn so much that was otherwise inaccessible or too far removed from Fódlan life for many to care. She was also a ‘fish out of water,’ so there might be a way to connect on a deeper level. 

‘Stiff’ was the word that Flayn had found fit Hubert perfectly. Besides his distaste for Ferdinand’s antics, the retainer was a very guarded sort who rarely made his emotions known. Considering his reputation for discarding anything completely unrelated to his liege, this was unsurprising. It made Flayn wonder exactly _why_ his devotion to the Imperial Princess ran so deeply. She doubted that Hubert would interact with her very much, and perhaps it was for the best. He had a penchant for snooping, and it wouldn’t do if he were to somehow ascertain her true origins. Maybe there wasn’t a way to make friends with _everybody,_ but that didn’t mean Flayn wouldn’t try. 

Last, but certainly far from least, was the Black Eagle’s very own house leader. Edelgard had shown nothing but kindness towards Flayn whenever they’d had the chance to interact, though the girl could tell it wasn’t out of obligation. The Adtrestian heir was an interesting individual, someone who explicitly stated she couldn’t form connections on a personal level for fear of becoming a biased leader and yet yearned for these connections all the same. It was as if she was constantly at war with herself, a battle between Edelgard the princess and Edelgard the person. This alone made Flayn all the more determined to be her friend, to help show the silver-haired woman there was no shame in having people dear to oneself, especially in the case of a certain professor.

Indeed, Garreg Mach’s newest faculty member was an odd sort. Byleth seemed to possess some sort of natural charisma, a magnetic aura that everyone was drawn to. Even Seteth, who’d expressed his distaste at her employment, had told his daughter that he found her interesting, if nothing else. Perhaps Edelgard was the most affected by this strange personality of Byleth’s, as it was clear as day exactly how much time they spent around one another. 

Some might have argued it was no surprise, given that Edelgard was a diligent house leader, and that it was only natural for her to want to keep her professor informed and coordinated. But that didn’t explain their constant tea dates, the longing looks Edelgard shot Byleth when she thought nobody was looking. Indeed, even if Flayn _hadn’t_ read all those cheesy teen-romance novels, she suspected it would still be painfully obvious that the princess was smitten with her professor. It was also very clear how very requited these feelings were, though admittedly Byleth did a better job hiding her feelings than Edelgard. 

Flayn had to wonder why they weren’t in a proper relationship already (for it was very clear that they weren’t with the way they danced around one another). Was it the age-old teacher-student taboo? Perhaps, though Garreg Mach didn’t have any rules about those sorts of relationships, even if they _were_ discouraged for the sake of academic integrity. Personal obligations, then. Byleth always seemed to have Edelgard’s best interests at heart, so perhaps the professor didn’t want to distract the princess from her duties too much. Just as well, Edelgard’s habit of keeping people at arm’s length meant she was probably either in denial of her own feelings or simply believed them to be one-sided and thought it best to ignore them. 

Either way, Flayn was eager to make friends with them both. Maybe she’d even play a part in their eventual romance? She could only dream. 

The professor was certainly strange, though. ‘A lack of trackable history,’ as her father had put it. From what rumors floated around, apparently the ex-mercenary herself didn’t recall her age. Auntie Rhea also seemed strangely (for lack of a better word) _obsessed_ with Byleth. Given Jeralt’s strangely vague recounting of his daughter’s birth and the reasons for his departure 21 years prior, Flayn had to wonder if there was a more direct connection between the professor and the archbishop. She supposed she might learn more if she hung around the professor, and being her student gave her an excuse to do exactly that. 

Flayn had also heard that Byleth loved to fish, and was ecstatic that she might have another friend with which she could discuss the wonders of seafood.

~~~~

Upon reaching the classroom, Flayn quickly realized two things: one, she was early, and two, she was not alone. Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert were already present, but the rest of the class had yet to arrive. On one hand, Flayn was a little embarrassed that she had made it clear just how excited she was about class. On the other, however, she hoped that she was showing just how dedicated to her schooling she really was. 

Hubert, attentive as ever, noticed Flayn first, followed quickly by both Edelgard and Byleth. The ex-mercenary spoke first.

“Good morning, Flayn. You’re early.”

“Good morning to you as well, professor! I wanted to ensure I would not be delayed in case there was anything left doing before I began taking your class. I must once more thank you for this opportunity, professor, as well as for coming to my rescue.” 

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t need thanks. As long as you’re safe, that’s all I care about.” 

“Indeed. Seteth was wise to agree to this arrangement, as there is no safer place for you in the monastery than at our professor’s side.” Edelgard stepped forward and offered a hand to Flayn. “As the house leader, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Black Eagles, Flayn.” 

The fledgling took her hand eagerly and both Edelgard and Flayn seemed to surprise one another with the strength of their grips. Hubert raised his eyebrow inquisitively, having noticed the unintentional exchange of power. Byleth was unfazed, instead shooting her gaze towards the door. Almost immediately, the rest of the class filtered in, beginning with Ferdinand and ending with Linhardt, whom Caspar carried slung over one shoulder. In unison, Flayn’s new classmates all noticed the girl and began to bombard her with well-wishes and questions about her health. 

Flayn was unaccustomed to such attention, and Byleth took notice immediately. The professor moved in and waved everyone off, giving the poor girl some space. 

“You’ll all have time to talk with Flayn _individually_ in good time. She’s your new classmate, after all.” Byleth smiled and put a hand on Flayn’s shoulder. Even Linhardt poked his head up at this reveal, though another look from Byleth halted the inevitable onslaught of questions. 

“Well, I for one am more than happy to have you here with us, Flayn.” Ferdinand raised fist high above his head as he spoke. “Those shadowy conspirators will think twice about taking you again if you’re under the professor’s care!” 

“ _Really,_ Ferdie? I hardly think that’s the first thing the poor dear wants to be thinking about right now.” Ferdinand bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and looked down as Dorothea chided him. “Flayn, I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re glad to see you safe _and_ to have a new classmate. Would you like to sit next to me for today?”

Dorothea finished her statement with a wink, and Flayn was immediately reminded of the small bouts of gossip they’d shared with one another before. It was obvious that the songstress was more happy about having a new chat friend as opposed to a study buddy, a fact that hardly escaped Flayn’s notice.

Byleth _also_ noticed, and cleared her throat rather loudly. “You’ll have time to socialize _after_ class, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea giggled, none too perturbed at Byleth’s accusations while Flayn sheepishly avoided the professor’s gaze. Edelgard voiced her own idea. “Perhaps you’d like to sit by me for today, Flayn? I can catch you up on any topics you’re unsure of _and_ you’ll be near the blackboard.” 

Flayn’s mood was lifted instantly. “That sounds wonderful, Edelgard!”

With that, everyone took their seats for the day. Hubert motioned to sit directly behind Flayn, but a quick look from Edelgard sent him towards the row opposite to theirs. The princess wished to ensure he wouldn’t frighten the younger girl, and so he would just have to settle with sitting away from his liege for the day. Ferdinand decided to sit next to Hubert, in spite of the retainer’s dark glare. 

With that, everyone was settled, and Byleth turned to the blackboard and started to jot down their lesson. 

~~~~

Classes alone had been exciting, but the first week with the Black Eagles had been everything Flayn had hoped for and then some. 

As she suspected, Dorothea was very quick to acquaint herself properly and the two became fast friends. Flayn learned quite a bit about the nuances of social queues from the songstress, and together they often found themselves actively people-watching and gossiping during lunch hours. Seteth was quick to express his distate in Flayn's newfound passtime, but relented when he realized just how much she was enjoying herself. 

Ferdinand was something of a chore. He often showed up when Flayn was attempting to talk to others (usually Dorothea) and always made a big deal about his presence. It seemed to be that there was some bad blood between the songstress and the noble, but only one side was privy to the details. Flayn decided it was none of her business and mostly avoided Ferdinand, a prospect that was not incredibly difficult due to his penchant for announcing his presence wherever he went. However, he wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant, and Flayn found herself actively listening when Ferdinand mentioned his dreams of a world where all nobles actively helped the poor. 

Flayn made several attempts to approach Bernadetta, each slightly more successful than the last. Eventually, a carefully placed trail of cake slices towards the greenhouse meant that the two finally managed to strike up a conversation. Bernie gushed over the carnivorous plants that grew there, and Flayn found herself genuinely interested in all she had to say. From there they met whenever the greenhouse was quiet and unpopulated, bonding over some less-than-ideal fathers (though Bernie’s was _far_ worse than what she’d expected) as well as Flayn’s newfound fascination with embroidery (courtesy of Bernadetta’s works). 

‘Unexpectedly chatty’ is how Flayn had found Linhardt to be. The aspiring crest scholar was somehow even _more_ intrusive with his questioning than Hanneman had been. The fledgling dragon had half a mind to inform Seteth, though knowing her father he’d probably overreact and proceed to toss Linhardt off the goddess tower if given the chance. Still, Flayn wasn’t entirely uncomfortable around the young man, genuinely enjoying his calming presence whenever she needed a place to decompress. He also bore her crest, which made her only _slightly_ predisposed towards liking him, so there was that as well.

Communicating with Petra was initially a challenge, as Flayn’s antiquated vernacular meant that the foreign princess had a rough time conversing normally. Ultimately, however, the language barrier was overcome, and Petra was ecstatic to share her culture with the naïve girl. Flayn loved hearing of Brigid’s spirits, wondering idly if they were anything like grandmother. Maybe she'd get the chance to meet them someday. 

Flayn found herself on a rotating schedule of caring for Caspar, with both her and Linhardt needing to constantly patch the smaller boy up after nearly every training session. ‘Moderation’ was not a word with which the Bergliez boy was familiar, nor was ‘caution.’ Still, if nothing else, it gave Flayn ample opportunity to practice her healing, and often she’d find herself on the receiving end of the professor’s advice, albeit directed at Caspar.

Hubert was about what Flayn had expected: distant. He rarely interacted with her and she intended to keep it that way. It wasn’t as if she _wanted_ to shun the man, but he made it hard to be friendly. It was also painfully obvious whenever he was watching her (her heightened senses were to be thanked for that), though luckily his attention did not seem monopolized by the fledgling dragon. Flayn tempered the urge to acknowledge him lurking in the shadows, keen on not drawing his ire. Besides, if she were on his bad side, it would make things that much more difficult to interact with Edelgard.

Flayn deliberated for a while on how best to approach Edelgard, though eventually the princess made the first move. 

~~~~

The final class of the week saw Flayn almost alone in the classroom. She’d stayed behind at Byleth’s request, though the exact reason why eluded the girl. 

“Professor? You wished to speak with me?” Flayn was a little nervous, she hoped she hadn’t made any missteps and caused Byleth to reconsider her position as a student.

“Yes. Now that I’ve gotten a chance to evaluate your skills, I wanted to discuss your study goals. I know you specialize in faith magic, but how would you like to try studying reason?” 

Flayn perked up, having not expected this line of questioning. “Oh! Well, brother was always very keen on keeping me as far away from combat as possible, so he never saw fit to have me learn any offensive magics. I admit I have never seen much point in trying reason magic, though it is interesting nevertheless.” 

Byleth nodded. “Having more spells at your disposal is always advantageous, and if you have offensive options available it would better ensure your safety in the event of an emergency on the battlefield. I’m sure Seteth would agree with that.” 

Flayn smiled at that notion. The professor had thought of everything, including how best to placate her father in case he raised objections to her method of teaching. “Then I shall endeavor to work hard, professor!” 

A knock echoed through the room. Byleth looked up, and Flayn turned to see Edelgard standing in the doorframe. “Pardon the intrusion, professor. I didn’t wish to interrupt, but I thought now was a good time to interject.”

Byleth smiled slightly at the princess. “Of course, we were just finishing. What do you need, Edelgard?” 

The house leader walked over beside Flayn before speaking. “I was here to invite our newest class member to tea. I wanted to ensure Flayn was settling in well and getting along with everyone.” She and Flayn shared a warm look. “However, seeing as you wish to train her in reason magics, I would also offer my services as her tutor.” 

Flayn tilted her head curiously, then looked to Byleth who was deep in thought. “Hmm… You two have similar latent talents in reason. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your own learning, then I’ll approve of it.”  
  


“Of course, my teacher. As house leader, it is my duty to ensure all of our classmates are prepared for your lessons, so bringing Flayn up to speed on what you’ve taught me shall be my pleasure.” She looked again at Flayn. “While Hubert may be more skilled when it comes to reason magic, he tends to be a little…” 

“Unsociable?” Byleth quirked a brow as she spoke.

“Precisely.”

“He also specializes in dark magic. You’ll only be learning black magic, so I doubt he’d be a very good tutor for you.” Flayn could tell Byleth had already thought this through, despite not having come up with the idea. 

“Indeed. Besides, I believe convincing Seteth of the merits of dark magic would be far more trouble than it’s worth.” At Edelgard’s words, all three shared a giggle. 

“Alright. You’ve got your goals now, Flayn.” Byleth nodded at both of her students. “I’ll leave you two to get started, then.” With those parting words, Byleth left the classroom. 

Now alone with Flayn, Edelgard took the initiative. “If you’ve the time for it, I do still wish to have tea with you, Flayn. We could discuss your relations with our classmates while we develop a schedule for your tutoring.” 

Flayn made no effort to conceal her glee, smiling brightly at her house leader. “That sounds wonderful, princess!”

Edelgard reciprocated the warm gesture with a smile of her own. “Please, Flayn, just Edelgard. We’re classmates, equals.”

“Alright! Please, lead the way, Edeglard!” The two left the classroom, bound for a table that awaited them in the courtyard. 

Edelgard was already organizing a study schedule in her head, and Flayn was just happy to have a new friend. 


	2. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where bonds wither before they can begin and begin in spite of their withering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda went crazy with the italics on this chapter, but they're so fun to use sometimes.

Flayn had just taken her seat when she’d noticed the delightfully sweet scent emanating from the tea pot. 

“That already smells wonderful, Edelgard! What blend have you selected?” 

Edelgard smiled at the girl and responded. “Sweet apple.”

Flayn tilted her head inquisitively. “Is that so? I assumed you’d prefer a more mature blend-- that isn’t to say I see _you_ as immature, just--”

The house leader chuckled and cut the bumbling girl off. “Please, Flayn, I understand you mean no offense. There’s no shame in enjoying a sweeter blend. It is true that I usually favor bergamot, however I decided to indulge in one of my childhood favorites today. As I understand it, we _both_ enjoy this particular blend.” She paused a moment to check on the pot. 

“How were you aware of my favorite tea?”

“Ah, the professor told me. I mentioned yesterday afternoon that I wished to check in on you and she suggested we enjoy ourselves over a kettle.” 

Flayn was _almost_ surprised at Byleth’s memory as well as Edelgard’s attentiveness, though by now she knew them both well enough that it was all par for the course. Foregoing the urge to comment, Flayn instead elected to survey the selection of treats laid out on the table. From the lemon-cakes to the macaroons, each treat was more mouth-watering than the last. Ultimately, the time spent waiting for the tea to finish helped Flayn train her self-control in ways she wasn’t aware were possible. 

Finally the tea was finished, and Edelgard poured them each a cup. She sat not-quite opposite of Flayn, setting the kettle in the center of the table and deposited a slice of lemon cake onto her place before turning to the other girl. She waited until Flayn had filled her own plate to speak at last.

“Tell me, Flayn, how are you adjusting so far? All of our classmates have been hospitable, yes?”

“Very much so! I have been enjoying my time with all of them so far, in _and_ out of the classroom.” Flayn took a tentative sip from her cup, then a larger one once she was satisfied her tongue wouldn't be burned. 

“All of them?” Edelgard raised a brow knowingly.

“Ah, well, I do suppose a certain Imperial retainer is rather difficult to communicate with on _amicable_ terms.” 

Egelgard sighed. “Of course. I apologize for Hubert and any unfounded aggression he may have shown you. He’s been like this almost all our lives, and I fear no amount of pleading or direct orders from my end will cause him to cease any time soon.”

“Oh, he has not been rude or anything of the like.” Flayn fidgeted slightly, sitting as straight up as she could muster. “I merely mean to say that he does not show particular interest in getting to know me outside of… _observing_ me.” The young dragon couldn’t stop her gaze from wandering towards the shadows cast by the hedges, wondering if the subject of conversation was simply being more subtle this time with his surveillance. 

“I suspected as much. Hubert means well, I assure you, and his actions are rooted in a single-minded desire to secure my safety. Rest assured that any unwarranted surveillance on his part shall end the moment he realizes you are no threat, a conclusion I suspect he will reach rather quickly.” Edelgard turned towards the shadow that Flayn watched ever so often. “ _Especially_ if his liege deems it so.”

A deep and sinister chuckle arose from the spot just behind the bushes, and Hubert himself stepped out to bow towards Edelgard. “It seems I have been found out. I thank you for this lesson, your highness, and know I shall endeavor to be less… _obvious_ … next time.” 

“I shall expect you to apologize to our classmate, Hubert. I understand you are merely being diligent, but all the same I do believe Flayn deserves neither your ire _nor_ your suspicions.” 

Hubert raised his head only to bow again, this time towards Flayn, albeit only briefly. “Of course. In fact, I had intended to inform you personally that I do not deem you a threat to her highness’s safety, Flayn. I apologize if I appeared antagonistic. I also commend your keen senses, and I sincerely hope you shall use them to assist Lady Edelgard on the battlefield.” 

Edelgard scoffed, but Flayn spoke up before she could admonish her retainer any further. “Protecting people has long been one of my life’s goals. If keeping Edelgard safe means that she may, in turn, save others in her future rule, then please know I shall do all I can to see her graduate in one piece.” 

Edelgard sat speechless, and Hubert cracked the faintest grin to accompany his raised brow. “Perhaps we shall get along yet.” He bowed once more and took his leave, taking care to make his departure obvious by walking in direct sunlight. 

Once both girls were satisfied he was gone, Edelgard turned back to Flayn. “Truthfully, you needn’t have done that. Hubert had no business requesting anything of you.”

“Perhaps, but now he shall take no issue with us conversing. Besides, now I may have a chance to speak to him in a friendlier capacity.” Flayn smiled warmly, rather pleased with the little maneuver she’d just pulled off.

Edelgard stared at the girl with a grin of her own. “You are more cunning than most give you credit for, Flayn. You and Hubert may yet have some common ground on which to bond.” 

On that note, the two were content to enjoy their tea in relative silence for a time, the occasional _clink_ of their cups the only audible feedback heard by either of them. Eventually, Flayn felt her curiosity rearing its head once more, and the girl was half-tempted to jump straight into a discussion of romance. Edelgard quickly cut that off, starting up the conversation once more with general views of their classmates instead.

“So, besides Hubert, you said you were making friends well enough?” 

“Oh, yes! They’ve all been ever so welcoming to me, especially Professor Eisner.” 

Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m fairly certain that is the first time I’ve heard somebody refer to our teacher as ‘Professor Eisner.’ Byleth would object to being referred to in such a formal capacity. Just ‘professor’ is sufficient when referencing her, Flayn.” 

Never before had the fledgling dragon heard Edelgard refer to their professor as just ‘Byleth.’ The curiosity was back in full force, and no longer could Flayn hold back her admittedly invasive questions. 

“I will do my best to remember that. Though, if I may be so direct, are monikers like ‘my teacher’ or just ‘Byleth’ reserved in any capacity?”

Edelgard’s head tilted with her own curiosity. “I-- I don’t believe so, but…” _But I want to be the only one to say ‘my teacher.’_ These thoughts swelled within the princess, and she desperately grasped at her slice of cake in a vain attempt to smother them. 

“I only ask so that I am not overstepping any boundaries. I would never dream of taking away any special meaning those titles may hold.”

The cake was inches from Edelgard’s mouth, a decision she’d soon regret. “Special meaning?”

“Yes! For instance, perhaps a name only given to one’s lover!” 

The instant the word _lover_ reached Edelgard’s ears, the princess’s eyes widened and she instinctively crushed the lemon cake she held. Bits of the confection went flying in nearly every direction, missing Flayn by some miracle. The house leader felt herself turning pink, though neither at the bits of cake now covering her face nor at her sadly sullied glove; nay, it was that magic word that the other girl had muttered without so much as a care in the word that echoed through Edelgard’s head. 

_Lover._

The princess only barely registered Flayn’s bumbling apologies, refusing the offer to be cleaned by the other girl and instead electing to do it herself. The napkin Edelgard used to clean her face provided excellent cover to her blushing features and gave the house leader some time outside of direct eye-contact to recollect herself. When the princess _had_ mustered some sense of her stoic mask back into play, she realized that Flayn was still apologizing. 

“I was careless with my words, please forgive me! I meant no disrespect, nor insult--”

“Flayn, it’s alright! I--I just didn’t expect you to use such an example.” Edelgard felt some of the heat in her face begin to dissipate at last. 

“Even so, it was still an error on _my_ part, so at the very least allow me to make it up to you somehow.” The fledgling dragon fiddled with the napkin she’d offered and had subsequently refused.

“You make ‘make it up to me’ by not mentioning the topic for the rest of our discussion.” Flayn hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Good. Now, about our _classmates_.” She said, emphasizing the difference between the students and their teacher.

Flayn went on to mention her impressions of the other Black Eagles, with Edelgard occasionally commenting on each individual’s behavior. 

“Normally I’d tell Linhardt directly to ease up on his questions, but I fear I’ve overstepped my boundaries with him already. All the same, I suspect the threat of Seteth’s ire will keep him in line.”

“I’m surprised you managed to get through to Bernadetta so quickly. Thank you for being her friend.”

“Ferdinand is a handful, but his boundless optimism is second only to yours. I’ll trust that you two will help carry our class through dark times with your kind words.” 

“I still am uneasy about the arrangement that requires Petra’s presence here at the monastery, and I am grateful that you are willing to help ensure her native culture is not burned out of her.”

“It eases my mind to know there’s another person looking after Caspar’s wellbeing, especially considering _he_ rarely does so.”

“I think I agree with Seteth that Dorothea’s gossiping is not the best of influences. Regardless, I’m happy all the same that you and she are getting along.”

~~~~

“Well, I do suppose that covers everyone. Though I suspect we shall be having more newcomers in the near future.”

“Oh?” Flayn was genuinely curious. 

“Indeed. The professor recently informed me that she intends to gauge the interests of students in the other houses. In fact, some had already approached _her_ to ask if they could join, though the professor declined for reasons I’m not entirely privy to.” 

“I see. I can understand the interest in learning from our professor. She _does_ have a rather diverse skill-set, as well as experience wholly different from that of the other teachers.” 

“Quite. She does seem to hold a great deal of expertise in almost _every_ subject. Sometimes it seems that there isn’t a single weapon she doesn’t know how to wield.”

“Or a spell she cannot cast.” 

Both girls sat in silent contemplation for a moment. Flayn mercifully brought the conversation back towards the intended topic.

“Well, do you happen to know who we can be expecting to see in class soon?”

Edelgard perked up a bit. “Yes. Lysithea is a probable candidate, as she’s been practically pestering the professor for the past month. Just last week she even came to _me_ in an attempt to persuade me to persuade our teacher into accepting her transfer. I told her just as I have told you, that our professor intends to initiate the transfer process for a multitude of students rather soon. Leonie has also requested a transfer from what I’ve heard, as well as Ashe and Sylvain.” 

Flayn was beside herself with joy as she spoke again. “Oh, what wonderful news! So many new faces means so many memories waiting to be made, oh I simply cannot wait!”

“Your enthusiasm is noted,” Edelgard said and smiled. “Any other teacher and I’d question their ability to take on so many students, though our professor has long since burned any doubts about her abilities from my mind.” 

“She could probably teach half the monastery before breaking a sweat!” Flayn chuckled at her own words.

“I wouldn’t put it past her to have already considered that particular notion. Speaking of lessons, however, we really should discuss yours. It shouldn’t take too long to catch you up, given your proficiency in magic. How early do you rise?”

Flayn thought for a moment. “I am usually awake just after the first light of dawn, though I can be slow to rise properly.” The young dragon bashfully played with a stray lock of her hair as she continued. “I must confess that I find myself fighting the urge to return to my bed more often than not.”

“I can hardly blame you for that. The professor and I are usually up just before dawn so we can train with the other house leaders. If you arrive any time after our first hour then I will be free to help tutor you properly. Do be sure to help yourself to any food you may find left in the dining hall, the professor is very insistent on ensuring we eat before we train and works very hard to prepare a meal for any who wish to train with her.”

Flayn fought the urge to gawk. She knew Byleth practically worked herself to the bone; she must have to be so proficient in so many subjects, never mind the surprisingly intricate lessons she gave. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ she thought to herself.

The rest of their time over tea was spent gaining a general idea on where to begin with Flayn’s studies. Due to her familiarity with white magic, she knew the absolute bare minimum required to understand black magic, though her knowledge ended there. Edelgard wrote out a few notes to herself and told Flayn where she might procure reading material to prepare and reference for their future lessons. 

“I suppose that settles everything I wished to speak with you about. As I’ve said, you are free to join our training sessions whenever you are most able to. Try and get some rest so you can be prepared to learn in our next class.” Edelgard nodded towards Flayn who reciprocated, though the other girl hesitated after making the motion to leave.

“Edelgard?”

“Yes?”

“Perchance… would you like to do this again? The tea, that is. For fun, if nothing else.”

“Fun…” The house leader’s reluctance was not lost on Flayn.

“There is no pressure, of course. I merely wish to spend more time with you. You do so much for our class, and I believe you deserve the chance to unwind and speak freely.”

Edelgard blinked. “I… I appreciate the sentiment, Flayn. Rest assured, I do also have tea with our professor, and I do my best to speak freely with her as well.”

“Perhaps, but what I meant was a chance to speak as friends. Not as… whatever you and Byleth are to one another.” 

The princess felt her cheeks burn at the clear implication. “I-- that’s-- she’s _not--_ ”

“Sorry. I did not wish to imply anything remotely inappropriate or embarrassing. Rather, I only wanted to say just how deeply your bond with the professor seems to run. I would hesitate to label it as simple as ‘friendship.’ No matter what you or any other wish to call it, I just wanted you to know that I am here as a _friend,_ should you find something you need to share with one.”

Edelgard stood still and silent for a time, considering the other girl’s words. She betrayed none of her thoughts outwardly, and eventually Flayn decided it best to depart and leave the princess to her thoughts. 

“I should be going now, brother is sure to be wondering where I am at this hour. Thank you for your time today, Edelgard.” The fledgling dragon turned to leave.

“Flayn.” 

Both girls looked one another in the eye.

“A week from today. After class, at the same time as today. Is this agreeable?”

Flayn smiled warmly. “I shall be there.” With that, the young dragon left, and Edelgard was alone.

The soon-to-be emperor stared down, her gaze locked on her glove, still dirty from earlier. Methodically, she plucked at the cloth covering each finger and removed the thing until the scarred skin underneath was completely exposed. She contemplated the sight, her eyes tracing each surgical line past the sleeve where they disappeared. 

“Friends…” 

A word that Edelgard had long since considered lost to her, a label she’d never again have the luxury of applying to anyone. Any individual with the misfortune of falling into the category of ‘friend’ to the weaponized experiment that called herself ‘Edelgard’ was doomed to a lifetime of despair. 

That someone would willingly call themselves her _friend,_ that this someone was a person who would no doubt disagree with her goal and most assuredly stand against her when the time came made the notion of friendship all the more ludicrous. And yet… 

_And yet I cannot bring myself to say no._ Byleth had already begun to show Edelgard the merits of trust, that no person can truly shoulder any burdens alone. Not even an Emperor, all powerful and wise beyond their years, could hope to reign in isolation. 

It was foolish. Absolutely absurd. Cruel, even, that Edelgard should make merry with a girl whose entire existence is liable to be torn asunder should the Flame Emperor succeed. And yet human emotion was winning, and Edelgard’s logic was overruled by the insatiable urge to bond. Such urges made it hurt more, then, to think about the consequences of her actions. It would ruin them both if they were friends, only for Edelgard to shatter and dispose of their bond.

In spite of all these thoughts, Edelgard couldn’t help but also think back to her time in Faerghus, and that young boy with whom she’d shared such happy times with. His memory gave her the strength to endure those darkened dungeons, the will to carry her siblings' memories towards a brighter future. Edelgard couldn’t deny her own wishes any longer, and she found herself genuinely smiling at the prospect of friendship.

“I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish, _friend._ ” 

She knew this road would end in heartbreak, and still she couldn’t bring herself to care in the moment. For the first time in years, Edelgard was doing something for _herself,_ and that felt wonderfully fulfilling. The imperial princess pocketed her dirty glove and pulled a fresh one out in its place. In moments it was in use, and soon Edelgard began to make her way towards her professor’s room.

_Perhaps it’s high time that I am more honest with_ all _my feelings._


	3. Trials of Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth was something of a pessimist. He didn’t make a conscious effort to be one, but it came so naturally that he rarely thought to make an effort to be anything else. 
> 
> Flayn was, quite literally, the man’s sole reason for living. 
> 
> To say that her kidnapping had been the second worst event of his life was one of the greatest understatements of this century.

Seteth was something of a pessimist. He didn’t make a conscious effort to be one, but it came so naturally that he rarely thought to make an effort to be anything else. Life had also seldom given him reason to seek silver linings, with one tragedy after another creating a never-ending string of pain and loss. Flayn was, quite literally, the man’s sole reason for living. 

To say that her kidnapping had been the second worst event of his life was one of the greatest understatements of this century.

Still, in spite of the near loss of his daughter, Seteth’s outlook on life began to change. Flayn’s life had been endangered, but she seemed cheerier than usual. That alone put his old heart more at ease. Seteth hadn’t been enough to protect his daughter, but now he didn’t have to do so alone. His daughter was now surrounded by people who genuinely cared for her and wished to ensure her safety, the same people who’d rushed to her rescue and fought off her abductors. 

In an uncomfortably close call with tragedy, Seteth and Flayn had both managed to gain something new. 

In Flayn’s case, she had new sources of joy, peers with which she could make merry and be herself around. For Seteth, he’d found the value in trusting others as well as valuable allies on which he knew he could rely. He didn’t regret his initial harsh reception of Blyeth, though he did certainly wish he’d taken the time to properly acquaint himself with the woman instead treating her like some animal to be studied from afar. 

The professor was an enigma. Rhea’s fascination with her was evidence enough to know that she possessed something beyond human norms, though even now (or especially now?) Seteth’s sister refused to divulge any information she’d harbored about Byleth’s origins. However, regardless of shady backgrounds, the ex-mercenary had proven beyond any shadow of a doubt that she had her student’s best interests at heart. Since Flayn was _also_ one of her students now, this same devotion was naturally extended to her.

So it was, the Horsebow moon began with a panic and ended with a strange sense of calm for Seteth. 

Naturally, he still worried about Flayn. She was woefully unprepared for the dangers of life outside the monastery, though he was mostly to blame for this. However, the smile she wore when returning from her classes outweighed any fears or doubts in the old dragon’s mind. He knew somewhere his wife was smiling with her, and that’s all he really needed for now. 

Well, he wouldn’t object to the Death Knight’s head on a pike, but for now he’d just have to be satisfied with the smiles. 

Such were the thoughts of Seteth at the end of Flayn’s first week under Byleth’s tutelage. It was a rather quiet afternoon, all things considered. Classes ended around an hour ago, though the younger dragon was nowhere to be seen. By now, her father would’ve had half a mind to go searching for his daughter. Seteth had tempered these instincts, however, and was actually glad to have the extra time to finish some excess paperwork. He trusted Flayn to find her way back eventually, and he trusted her classmates to keep an eye on her. 

Another fifteen minutes passed until finally he’d register the soft _clacking_ of shoes upon polished tile approaching the door. The handle turned, and Flayn walked inside, her face adorned with a grin even larger than the one she’d toted around yesterday. 

Seteth did his best to emulate her expression. “You appear in high spirits. Higher than usual, in fact. Make another new friend, I take it?” 

Flayn was always keen on sharing her social exploits with her father (at least when she was sure he wouldn’t threaten violence), and this week of fraternizing with her classmates meant she had a lot to talk about. Today was no different as it seemed, with the younger dragon giggling in response as she set her bag beside her bed. 

“I have indeed, father!” The girl glee was painfully evident. 

Seteth reminded himself that it was alright for Flayn to be truthful behind closed doors. While the girl had a tendency to nearly let slip their secret from time to time, he couldn’t force her to keep the act up when they were alone. Truthfully, he enjoyed it when she used that word. _‘Father.’_ It made the man nostalgic, helped him reconnect with his lost beloved. He was _her_ father, and she was _their_ daughter. 

The older dragon put his musings aside, more interested in who exactly had Flayn so ecstatic. “Might I wager a guess as to who this new friend is?” Flayn’s eyes lit up, and he knew he’d succeeded in goading her into a game. It was a little thing, but it did wonders for Seteth’s mind, knowing he could still entertain his daughter.

She nodded vigorously, and thus their game began. “Hm… Is this person from outside the Black Eagles?” A quick shake of the girl’s head answered that question. “Then one of your classmates.” A nod.

He still wasn’t thrilled about letting just _anyone_ get close to Flayn, let alone anybody outside of the people who’d directly rescued her. He supposed, however, that most of the students were probably fine, given how ardently they’d all searched (except Sylvain. _Never_ Sylvain.).

The older dragon searched his memory. Which students had his daughter already mentioned over the week? There was Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea (he wished they’d stop gossiping together, it was unbecoming) to name a few. Bernadetta was one she seemed almost as enthusiastic about as she is now (the Varley girl reminded Seteth so much of Indech it was scary). Who else?

Ferdinand, the prime minister’s boy. Loud and optimistic, he certainly never failed to make an impression. But Flayn had already mentioned him. The Vestra boy then? Unlikely. Flayn was cheerful, so eager to make friends. That fact alone meant she’d take at least another few months at _best_ to be considered Hubert’s _acquaintance._ That left two candidates. The professor wasn’t a classmate, however, so the only person who remained was…

“Could it be that you’ve managed to forge a bond with our very own Adrestian princess?” A very enthusiastic nod.

Seteth’s interest was now thoroughly piqued. Edelgard was not an easy individual to get close to. In fact, the older dragon could scarcely imagine a situation where the princess spoke anything besides formally. She was a diligent house leader, always keeping her classmates in line (something Seteth greatly appreciated), and he’d heard she always made an effort to at least associate with each of her peers. The princess was _also_ very vocal about her problems with the church, something Seteth would have assumed would make it hard to be anything besides formal with his daughter.

Flayn's overall mood suggested that this was more than a simple exchange of pleasantries, though; had the fledgling managed to break through the soon-to-be emperor’s cold exterior?

“Well, that explains your chipper attitude. You are very clearly taking pride in an accomplishment few could ever hope to achieve. Even fewer dare to consider the possibility of making friends with a ruler due to potential consequences, so I do hope you’re on your best behavior around her.” Seteth didn’t want to spoil his daughter’s mood, but he still felt he needed to remind the girl of Edelgard’s significance. The princess seemed like a level-headed individual, though history has proven that even leaders of the most sound minds can make terribly stupid decisions based on unsavory personal interactions. 

Flayn puffed her cheeks a bit. “I have been very good, I shall have you know! And besides, Edelgard prefers people be themselves around her. I doubt I’ll forget that she’s next to be emperor, but all the same she wishes for all her classmates to be equals, herself included.” 

Seteth sighed. “My apologies. I suppose I am still a little on edge from last month. Tell me more about your new friendship.” 

Flayn perked up again. Over the next several minutes, the fledgling regaled her father of her tea visit with the princess. She mentioned how thoughtful Edelgard had been, finding out her favorite tea. She mentioned the professor’s lesson plan, something Seteth was very clearly nervous about, though he calmed when she relayed Byleth’s reasoning.

The aged dragon listened to the glee in his daughter’s voice and felt his own heart soar. He reflected on his failings for a while, of how much joy he’d kept away from the girl due to his paranoia. He buried these thoughts before long, determined to live in the moment. 

“She and I have agreed to meet for tea next week as well! I do ever so hope they shall become regular outings, I enjoy her company tremendously.” Flayn’s sweet smile spoke for itself.

“Then make sure she knows that. I--” Seteth paused for a moment. “I know I haven’t been the best father. To see you happy like this brings me a joy you can scarcely fathom.”

“Father…” The older dragon was suddenly embraced by his daughter. The two were content to stay like that for a while. For the first time in a thousand years, their family felt normal again.

It wouldn’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, just wanted to touch base with dragon dad. Seteth really needs to stop being so hard on himself. 
> 
> Got another fic project I've been working on, so this one's updates will probably fall into a weekly schedule so I can balance them both. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter's (probably) gonna jump ahead to wartime.


	4. Cut Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, my friend.”

The reveals in the Holy Tomb comes as a shock to nearly everyone. Flayn could tell that Edelgard had not come to her decision lightly, nor was she entirely willing to sever her ties. The battle was something of a mess, with Byleth doing her best to coordinate her confused and conflicted students. Interestingly, the professor did not seem shocked about the fact that Edelgard had ascended the throne, nor did she seem particularly surprised at the ambush. The fledgling dragon had little time to ponder this, however, as Flayn inexplicably found herself of all people locked in combat with the Flame Emperor.

“Edelgard…” Flayn struggled to conjure her magic to strike at her friend, the same magic the Emperor herself had taught the girl.

“I’m sorry, Flayn. You of all people do not deserve to be caught in the crossfire of my conflict.” Edelgard was obviously pulling her punches. Regardless of her armor’s weight, Flayn had seen the house leader decimate training dummies with better reflexes than herself. Neither woman had the strength of will to fight seriously. 

“Then why? Surely there must be some better way to resolve our differences? I do not wish to fight you!” 

“I do not wish to fight you either, but I have chosen my path. My connections and bonds are irrelevant as Emperor. People all over Fódlan suffer under a corrupt system that postulates the circumstances of one’s birth are the only measure of a person’s value. This is bigger than you or I, Flayn, and if I must become a monster to save those who cannot save themselves then so be it.” 

Their fight had come to a lull, but neither dared to raise their weapons any longer. Flayn felt her eyes grow cloudy. Behind them, the sound of Metodey’s lifeless body crumpling to the stone floor echoed throughout the tomb. Byleth was approaching.

“Do not weep for me. Weep for my siblings, who never got to enjoy their lives, who were used because crests were valued above all. Weep for the lives I will assuredly trample in my quest, that their sacrifices were not in vain. Weep for yourself, this bond of friendship that I so cruelly perpetuated in spite of knowing the heartbreak it would cause you. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, my friend.” The Emperor’s face was one of sorrow, though it only lasted a few moments before it went stoic once more. Edelgard turned away from Flayn and faced her teacher. 

“Somehow I always knew it would come to this. My teacher, do not hold back.” 

Flayn couldn’t take any more. She collapsed to her knees and covered her eyes, the sound of two clashing blades and wills her only way to keep track of the battle. She sobbed silently, unable to find the strength to do much else. 

Screeching metal and the snapping of an axe handle marked the end of the skirmish. Flayn raised her head and observed through puffy eyes; Edelgard’s axe had snapped in two, its blade embedded in the wall behind her. The Emperor’s armor was broken and crumbling, her weapon little more than a sad stick. She collapsed to one knee before her teacher. Byleth herself was covered in wounds, her arm guards dented and shallow cuts littering her body. 

“Well done, my teacher…” 

Both women stared into each other’s eyes, a pained longing mirrored on their faces. Flayn’s heart sank further, fully aware of their situation. _They still love each other._

“Professor, _kill Edelgard.”_

Panic shot through Flayn. She whipped her head towards the archbishop. Why was her aunt being so cruel? Surely she could see how the Emperor suffered; suffering not unlike their own. Why could she not see her own system’s flaws? Flayn didn’t catch the rest of her aunt’s declaration, her heart beating painfully loud in her ears. 

Time slowed to a crawl. The young dragon watched the professor closely. Byleth stood relatively motionless, save for her clenched, trembling fists. Her lips parted and the teacher spoke barely above a whisper. 

“You would have me turn my blade on the woman I love? No. _Never again.”_

Flayn wasn’t sure _when_ Byleth had turned around, but she had and now her sword was raised and pointed towards Rhea. The younger dragon was suddenly aware of her surroundings again, and noted all her classmate’s shocked expressions. _EVERYONE heard that._ She also noticed the scowl on her aunt’s face, an ugly expression that bore her fangs for all to see.

_Oh no._

“So, you’re just another failure…” 

Flayn felt the telltale energy of a Nabatean transformation swelling around them. In front of everyone, Rhea shifted into the Immaculate One.

**_“RAAAAAAAAAGH!”_ **

The tomb shook with her anger. Byleth had already gathered her students and ordered everyone to flee. Flayn followed them out, unable to bear the sight of her aunt’s suffering. 

~~~~

Flayn followed the class for some time. She wasn’t sure why, either. It was clear she wanted no part in Edelgard’s campaign. Their paths had already diverged, so why was she still so hesitant to leave? 

The Black Eagles eventually made their way to a camp some distance away from the monastery. A number of transfer students had accompanied them, from Ignatz to Mercedes, even Marianne of all people; Flayn was shocked at how many had come. Sure, some probably still had yet to fully process what had transpired, but it was still impressive to see how many had followed the professor on instinct alone. 

Edelgard soon addressed her classmates, offering each and everyone of them a chance to turn back. She outlined the stakes and the consequences of siding with her cause. Safe passage was promised to anyone unsure of their allegiance, and no harsh feelings would be harbored for any who couldn’t bring themselves to stay. Every last student took one look between Edelgard and Byleth, then stepped forward without an ounce of hesitation. 

All except Flayn. 

The room filtered out slowly, a few students stopping to talk to Byleth. Each of them had sworn their loyalties, but were nonetheless shaken by the prospect of open war with the church. Eventually, only three figures remained in the room. The silence between them was heavy. 

“I’ll… leave you two to talk.” Byleth moved towards the door.

The two women were alone now. Neither spoke, unable to find the words. Their silent stalemate broke when Edelgard shifted uncomfortably, now devoid of adrenaline and fully aware of the extent of her injuries. The healers had done their best, but even now she still ached from her furious confrontation with Byleth. Flayn responded instinctively, using her saintly prowess to ease her friend’s suffering.

“Wait, Flayn…” The Emperor half-heartedly tried to stop the fledgling dragon’s course of action even as her wounds were soothed by the comforting green glow of healing magic. “You shouldn’t help me.”

Flayn didn’t stop. “Why?” She wasn’t sure exactly if her question was in response to Edelgard’s words or any number of other things transpiring. 

The Emperor had no answers, and so let Flayn continue until the soreness had vanished from her body. Again they sat in labored silence, this time huddled close. Flayn didn’t remove her hands from Edelgard, afraid that the moment she did, she’d finally lose her friend forever. 

Before long, tears began to well in Flayn’s eyes again. She buried her head in Edelgard’s shoulder, and the Emperor made no move to stop her. They both knew this time was fleeting, that Flayn couldn’t abandon her family and that Edelgard’s path had been chosen. The young healer knew it was selfish to be crying in what might have been their last moments as friends, but she couldn’t help herself. 

Eventually the tears ceased, the fledgling dragon unable to muster the energy to produce more. She stayed latched to Edelgard, however, savoring every last second she could.

“Seteth is probably fuming by now.” Edelgard tried to keep her tone as casual as possible. “You should get back to him.”

Flayn didn’t want to let go.

“Please, Flayn. You need to go.” 

She didn’t budge.

“…Some friend I am…” Edelgard’s voice was choked. 

“You ARE my friend.” Flayn gripped just a bit tighter. “And you always shall be…”

Ten more minutes passed for them, their bodies frozen in a half-embrace. Finally Flayn relented, pulling away from the Emperor begrudgingly. Her nose was red and runny, her eyes felt puffy and her cheeks hurt. 

“I… I suppose I shall be off now.” Flayn looked towards the ground.

“Indeed. If anyone stops you, tell them you have my protection.” 

Flayn nodded. “B-before I go…” She grasped at one of her hair clips and held it out to Edelgard. “Take this. Please.” 

Edelgard opened her mouth, but no words came to her. She stared at the trinket for some time, before reaching to her own hair and untying a lilac ribbon. They exchanged their trinkets silently, promises to meet again in more amicable times. Flayn then drew Edelgard into one last embrace, one the Emperor didn’t hesitate to return. All sound was muted as the young dragon walked out of the room, unaware of the single tear running down the other girl’s cheek.

In the dead of night, Flayn approached the monastery gates. Waiting for her was Seteth. The two exchanged a pained look before the girl threw herself into her fathers arms, and there she stayed as he carried her back to their room.

~~~~

The day of the siege arrived, and with it came more bloodshed than Fódlan had seen in centuries. Flayn did her best to heal all the wounded, not caring whose colors they wore. Knights of Seiros and Empire soldiers alike wordlessly thanked her, charging back into the fray or in some rare occasions retreating back behind their own lines. Edelgard was noticeably absent from Flayn’s end of the battlefield, though the healer did catch glimpses of Byleth tearing a path towards Rhea. 

In the confusion, Flayn and Seteth began to retreat, the Empire’s impending victory too obvious to bother delaying any further. A flash of green light could be seen from even outside Garreg Mach, and the only thing louder than the Immaculate One’s roars were the collective cries of anguish Flayn and Edelgard shared when Byleth fell. 

~~~~

A month passed. War waged on.

Two months. Six.

The war continued, unimpeded. 

A year. 

No significant casualties reported from any side. A lack of significant victories, as well, save for the fall of Garreg Mach at the beginning of the war.

Six more months. No progress. The three countries were in a stalemate, one that showed little sign of ending. The Empire launched numerous strikes against strategic points across the Alliance and the Kingdom, though little ground was taken. 

Two full years. No significant victories, no major casualties. Numbers began to pile up, however, and Flayn’s heart ached every time she saw the total death tally rise. 

Three years. The war showed no signs of ending. Byleth was nowhere to be found. 

Three years, and Flayn found herself standing before the gates of Garreg Mach once more. No one was around to recognize her, so she made her way through the hallowed halls of her former home with little difficulty. Eventually, she came upon a familiar table in the courtyard. She sat down and sipped at the tea cup, already waiting for her. Sweet apple danced across her taste buds. 

Another figure, clad in crimson, sat across from her. Her golden horned crown gleamed magnificently in the sunlight, a stark contrast to its wearer’s feelings.

They said nothing, exchanged no pleasantries. Flayn merely finished her tea, and stood up to depart. She dared not look Edelgard in the eye, fearing what she might or might not find in her friend’s gaze. Before she could leave, the Emperor spoke.

“I miss her.” 

Flayn stopped, but didn’t turn. “I miss her too. I’m sorry.”

The young dragon left, another yearly tea party come and gone.

_Maybe next year,_ she thought. 

Hubert bowed to her on the way out, remaining silent as she made her way past the gate. He watched for Arundel’s agents, catching one as the snake attempted to make a break for it and subduing him before anyone could learn whom the Emperor had just visited with. He and Flayn exchanged a passing glance and a nod before he sunk back into the shadows.

The fledgling dragon toyed with her lavender bow the entire trip back to Fhirdiad. During which she prayed to her grandmother, hoping by some impossible miracle that everything would end up alright.

Two years would pass before her wish came true.


	5. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the young dragon remembers, reflects, and renews her prayers.

The training dummy burst into flames before Flayn, its wooden construction providing excellent fuel as it continued to burn.

“That’s it! You’ve mastered this lesson with expert proficiency.” Edelgard gave a small and polite clap, sharing a gleaming smile with the other girl.

The sun had yet to peek over the horizon, torches providing the main source of illumination at the early hour. Byleth and Jeralt sparred on one end of the training grounds, their movements a controlled pace intent on emphasizing form. Both ex-mercenaries stopped momentarily to observe the healer’s success. Byleth let a slight grin creep onto her face as Flayn’s excitement grew.

“Oh, how wonderful! I had no doubt that I would succeed under your guidance, Edelgard!” 

“Please, Flayn, the end product is entirely your own. With or without my help, this achievement was only possible through your hard work. A good teacher is important, yes, but a good _student_ is just as relevant, if not more so.”

“She’s right.” Both girls jumped a bit when they heard Byleth speak, their professor having approached with such stealth that Hubert would have been jealous. “You learn best if you _want_ to learn, and _that-”_ She pointed towards the smoldering ashes of the ill-fated training dummy. “-shows just how much you wanted to learn.” 

“Alright you three, I’d say it’s a good time to wrap this up.” Jeralt had walked over now, standing beside his daughter. “I think I heard a rumbling heading towards the kitchen, so either Raphael’s up, Leonie’s up, or it's both of ‘em. We’d best get moving before all that’s left is dry oats.” The three young women shared a chuckle as Jeralt turned back towards the weapon rack. Flayn then looked back upon the still-smoking remains of her training partner.

“Ah, right. Flayn, you should run ahead to the dining hall. I’ll clean up here.” The princess’s words were not an offer.

“No no no, _I_ shall clean up this mess. I was the cause of it, after all, so it is only right that I should be the one to remove it.” Flayn planted her feet and held her chin high, intent on asserting her polite gesture.

“Actually, I needed to talk with dad, so he and I can finish up here.” Byleth chimed in now, already making her way towards the former practice target. 

Both girls opened their mouths to object, but halted when their teacher shot them an amused look. Instead, Edelgard and Flayn merely giggled to themselves, then departed the training grounds shoulder-to-shoulder. The first rays of sunshine were finally spilling out over the mountains, illuminating their path towards the smell of freshly scrambled eggs.

And then Flayn’s eyes opened. 

It wasn’t particularly sudden, but the fledgling dragon was nonetheless dragged away from her memory-laced dream within moments. She shifted slightly, shielding her eyes from the rays of light seeping through her bedside window. Northern Faerghus was usually rather cloudy, but this summer had seen a lull in storm clouds, meaning every morning was particularly bright. Flayn couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sign from above, but deep down she knew her grandmother would probably be a lot more subtle (or a lot _less,_ it depended on her mood). 

Finally she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The scene from her dream had played out nearly five years prior, and yet she remembered it so vividly. She’d always had rather detailed dreams, for as long as she could remember dreaming. Seteth had claimed her mother possessed a similar quality, though she never discussed it openly. 

Flayn also never seemed to have _bad_ dreams, either. Memories were frequent, thought sometimes she’d see scenes reimagined with people who were never present. Her mother appeared rather often, sometimes watching her train or sitting beside her during the weeks she’d recovered from her abduction. Sometimes Uncle Indech and Uncle Macuil would be there, joking and laughing alongside her aunt and father. Flayn always knew they weren’t real, but they were comforting nonetheless. How she wished her fractured family could be mended.

She waved those thoughts from her head. The young healer looked beside her nest (bed) and found her slippers; it might have been summer, but Faerghus was still terribly cold. Sometimes she pondered if her Nabatean heritage contributed to her sensitivity to the cold, even _if_ Seteth regularly denied the validity of such claims. 

She put on her usual attire, combed her hair, and tied that familiar lilac ribbon around her wrist; it tucked easily beneath her sleeve, as she would never dare wear it so brazenly around Auntie Rhea. She took one last look in the mirror, flattening out any wrinkles on her dress, and left her room. 

She peered down the hallway, spotting a guard at the far end. Beside her door was her father’s, though judging by the hour, Seteth was probably elsewhere in the castle. Her father’s whereabouts weren’t a priority, however, as the grumbling from her stomach nearly echoed through the entire building. The young dragon departed for the kitchen, hoping to find something prepared already. 

Feeling particularly nostalgic because of her dream, Flayn recalled when she and Edelgard tried their hands at cooking. She closed her eyes and giggled, the sight of a frying pan on fire still so clear. Both girls panicked as they attempted to smother the flames, only for the blaze to somehow worsen. By the time they finally quelled the flames, there hadn’t been much left to burn. Their workstation _and_ their clothes were cakes in soot, and eventually both girls were on the floor laughing at their ineptitude. 

Thankfully there would be no repeat performance of that scene in the dining hall of the present, a plate with a note laid out at her usual spot when she arrived. It was a utilitarian breakfast, but it didn’t bother Flayn. Any time not living in excess by nobility was more resources being distributed to the masses; such was the way of Faerghus. 

She ate in relative silence, watching as a handful of knights as they filtered in and out. Some ate alone, others in pairs, and almost none in groups of three or four. The Kingdom’s forces were mostly concentrated at the Empire’s border with a few smaller detachments littered around the Alliance’s border, so only those under the direct employ of the King were present at the castle. 

The soldiers rarely interacted with Flayn, which was fine. Seteth had already scared any notions of courting out of their minds, and the young dragon wasn’t really in any mood to make new friends. Dedue was the only ‘new’ friend she’d taken the time to make during their stay in Faerghus, though they’d interacted before at Garreg Mach. Every other person Flayn had called a friend had pledged their loyalties to Edelgard’s cause.

She could hardly blame them. Even Flayn could tell, for as naive as she was, that the Emperor’s cause was a noble one. She could never betray her family, but she also didn’t have to agree with Rhea’s callus nature towards her friend’s beliefs. More still, she also knew that many had followed Byleth, the woman who had openly professed her love for Edelgard and who’d guided them for so long. Between the professor’s steady influence and Edelgard’s unwavering determination to tear down the crest system, it was no wonder that they’d inspired such a dedicated following. 

Oh how Flayn wished her aunt could see reason. She toyed with her eggs as she contemplated the archbishop’s ramblings. Tales of Nabateans and other long-lived entities going mad wasn’t entirely new, but even at her most cruel Rhea always seemed level-headed and more logic-driven. It occured to the young healer that her aunt had never _really_ gotten over grandmother’s demise, and perhaps the parallels of _this_ war to the War of Heroes was playing tricks on the old dragon’s mind. Flayn pouted. It was all so complicated, and she only had a fraction of the details. 

She remembered when she’d approached her aunt and offered to lend an ear to the archbishop’s woes. Perhaps laying out her problems would provide new insight, help her to see a way besides violence? Alas, Rhea had merely patted Flayn on the head and dismissed the younger dragon’s attempts. She realized she _was_ still a child to Rhea, but it was still rather insulting to be treated as such, _especially_ when she’d attempted a mature method of outreach. 

She huffed as she raised her fork for another bite, only to find nothing but the fork itself. Flayn looked down at her plate and found it empty. She didn’t notice that she’d finished already, too caught up in her own musings. 

Silently she cleaned her dishes and laid them with the rest, then departed for the library. On the way she stopped at the garden, admiring how well Dedue had maintained it. They’d bonded over the flowers, and he’d taught her what flowers grew best in the harsh frigid climates known to the Kingdom. The King’s Vassal had also shown Flayn the places in the library where she could learn more about the intricacies of gardening, something she was hoping to do more of when she got there.

Few people were in the library when she arrived. The Kingdom’s greatest minds were busy in Arianrhod, so the vast repository of knowledge hadn’t seen much recent use. Flayn was, perhaps, the library’s most frequent visitor as of late. She scanned the shelves until she found some titles he recognized, all recommended works from various sources. She grabbed an armful and sat down in a cozy corner, creating a pseudo-nest of literature. 

She stayed there for some time until a commotion rang out through the halls. She put away her books and peeked out into the hallway, catching a score of soldiers moving away. She pondered the sudden spike of activity. Curiosity reared its head, and she followed the path the knights had taken. Along the way she noted several Knights of Seiros also buzzing about, and eventually she realized that the center of activity was none other than the war room.

Tentatively, she entered, ensuring there was no active council or meeting in progress. Rhea was discussing something with Dimitri at the far end of the large room. Flayn slipped past a few knights, too busy pouring over documents to notice the small healer. After a time she finally managed to worm her way to her father’s side, the older dragon absorbed by some manner of documents in front of him. She tugged at his sleeve, not wanting to startle the man. 

“Oh, Flayn. Apologies, there’s been quite a lot going on today. Did you find your meal in the kitchen?”

“Yes. Actually, the activity is what I came to ask about, f-brother. Why is everyone so busy? Has something happened?” She cocked her head when she noticed Seteth’s grimace.

“A few things, actually. It seems the Empire has launched an offensive against the Alliance.” 

Flayn was taken aback. A full scale invasion? Edelgard would never have attempted such a tactic unless she was sure it would work. 

“The Emperor herself led an attack to take the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Last week, the Empire defeated General Judith’s forces and took full control over the region. Most unexpectedly, Judith herself has reportedly been taken prisoner. No one is sure why or how, but the Empire saw fit to spare her. With this foothold, we suspect the Empire seeks to march on Derdriu next.” 

The war was in full swing again. What’s more, the Empire seemed to have the upper hand. Flayn wasn’t sure what to think anymore, but she knew that Judith’s capture boded well, a testament to Edelgard’s aversion to senseless slaughter. She noticed that Seteth still looked uneasy.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” 

He nodded solemnly. “Yes. Intelligence suggests that the Black Eagle Strike Force has a new commander. A woman with pale green hair and emerald irises, who wields a whip-like relic sword. She led the charge on Judith’s position and was personally responsible for her capture. The Empire is already heralding Byleth as the Emperor’s Wings, her will incarnate.” 

Flayn blinked. She was silent for a time. Byleth was back. What’s more, her return marked the end of the long stalemate. She was scared. More fighting meant more death. At the same time, she felt a twinge of relief. Edelgard and Byleth were together again. Rhea would not be happy, but at least those two would be. Her emotions were all muddled and mixed, a whirlpool of happiness and sadness. 

But then she remembered her wish. That whole-hearted plea to the heavens themselves for a miracle, a happy ending to the cycle of grief. Byleth’s return had certainly been miraculous, and Flayn couldn’t help but wonder if it was a sign that Sothis was listening, for if it was, then perhaps she had no need to worry any longer. She took solace in these hopes, and prayed once more that Byleth would find a way to end the war in everyone’s favor. 

Her second miracle wouldn’t take quite so long to fulfill as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Flayn has always been an interesting character for me, and I firmly believe she should have had proper interactions with Edelgard.
> 
> The two have more common ground than most people realize, and honestly the poor girl just needs more friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, I'll have the next chapter up whenever I get around to writing it (oops). Stay safe and see ya'll next chapter!


End file.
